The Unknown Sibling
by Strawberry9
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ OotP harry finds out he has a twin sister but can he keep voldemort from killing her.. *Chapter 2 up*
1. The Meeting

Before I start my fanfict I want to say that I own none of the characters in my story except for later appearances by new people or pets (ill add there names in the disclaimer as they appear) and Madame Sinestra.  
  
The Unknown Sibling  
  
It was a dark cold night. An old woman made her way to the old riddle house. She had a long nose and piercing eyes that looked like she was peering into your soul. She had dark matted hair partially hidden by a kerchief and wore a black travelers cloak and carried something hidden underneath. The woman walked trough the old oak doors, climbed up the creaking stairs and walked into a room were a fire was lit. "Aaaah Madame Sinestra I've been expecting you." a cold voice said from behind a tall red chair. The old woman said "ever since the ministry proclaimed your return I have been searching for you master." Voldemort gave a cold smile. "You were always my most loyal servant, Sinestra." He said. "Do you think you could give me a prediction tonight?" "Anything for you master" she said. She took out a ratty old suitcase from under her cloak and took out a crystal ball and set the ball on the nearest table. Inside the ball you could see swirling mist that looked like the liquedy gas stuff in a pensive. It occasionally changed colors and swirled beautifully. "Now what would you like to know?" she asked "tell me about potter." He said. Madame Sinestra leaned close to the crystal ball and peered into its depths. "I see you dueling Potter. You both exchange many spells. When you utter the killing curse it hits her scar." "Wait!" shouted Voldemort "what do you mean her potter is a boy not a girl!" "That confuses me too." Said Sinestra. "I shall look into the past and see what happened that night." She gazed into the ball and said "I see 4 potters. The mother the father and 2 twins. I see your death eaters surprise them by trying to break down the door. The father stays on the ground floor and fights while the mother goes upstairs and puts the children in there crib. When you're finished with potter you go upstairs and kill the mother. After that you turn to the babies and use the killing curse. There scars form and a huge explosion takes place as you lose your body and part of your mind. One of the babies is able to stay in the crib while the other, the girl was thrown out of the window. No one new about the double birth and everyone assumed potter was an only child. Dumbledore hasn't even sent a letter to her yet." Voldemort sat there thinking. "Thank you Sinestra you've been a lot of help, you may leave." When sinestra was gone voldemort said "come here wormtail I have a job for you." Wormtail who had been listening gave a small squeak and walked in. "yes master" he said "I want you to go find me the potter girl. Tell me were she is. We must kill her before anyone else knows about her. Now go" Voldemort pointed a long finger at the door. At that moment two teenagers miles apart woke up shocked with pain shooting trough there scars.  
  
Hope you liked it. Next chapters called the "the potter girl" 


	2. The Potter Girl

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter. I do own Madame Sinestra and Stella/Istelle and the plot of the story but that's all. I know my chapters aren't long. I'm really sorry but that's the way I write.  
  
The Potter Girl  
  
Stella woke up sweaty, shocked and with her scar blazing in pain. "Calm down." She told herself. "It was only a dream." Ya right. She wasn't really sure about that anymore. Ever since she was broth to the orphanage she's been having strange dreams, and lately they've been very vivid. The worst was when it seamed that she was a snake and was slithering along when she saw a man and attacked him. All that blood spilling onto the floor was so horrible she revisited the dream over and over but they weren't as real looking as the first one. When she finally calmed down she looked around her small room in the orphanage. Her eyes rested on a tableside mirror. She stared at herself. She had long wavy brown hair and she looked like her mother, (but of course she doesn't know that() and had her faithful old scar above her left eye. Everyone said that her eyes were her best feature. Her eyes matched her mood. When she was happy they turned violet (I know violet isn't an eye color but i'm making it one) when she was sad, blue, when she was excited they turned an electrifying green when she was afraid or bored they turned grayish-blue and the rest of the time a beautiful aqua color. Right now they were blue. The orphanage that she lived in was the strangest orphanage ever (it was a wizarding orphanage but she don't know that either() all the girls in the girl section were gone by the age of 11 when they receive a special letter saying they can attend a special school. She had been waiting for 15 years but no letter came. She remembered when she was 11 she was so excited that her eyes were greener than they ever were. But when she didn't get the letter she cried so much. She wanted so much to go to school, to get out of the orphanage. She sighed as she remembered those times. She slipt her hand under her bed and took out a box. In the box were 3 of her only possessions from her parent's house. They have been saved by the person who found her. The orphanage always told her that there was a gas leak in her house which caused an explosion. She and her brother, whom she never met, were the only survivors. She had been knocked out of the house trough a nearby window. They found her brother and broth him to a boy orphanage and she was found by some one passing by. She looked in her box. In it were some magnificent things. All the caretakers at the orphanage said that her parents were way ahead in technology. A photo in the box was holographic so the people moved and waved at her when she looked at it, (you and I know better) a blanket that felt like solid water, and her favorite, a magical snow globe, that looked like inside the glass ball were miniature dolphins swimming around. The base was carved to look like the ocean with occasional dolphins along the side there was also an engraving on the base. It said: Istelle and Harry, never forget that you are always loved love: mom and dad. She knew Harry was her brother. The name her parents gave her was closely related to the name the orphanage gave her. She didn't like the name stele because it reminded her that she didn't have a real name until she was 12, when she found the engravings. She cranked the key under the snow globe. Beautiful music poured out. She hummed to the melody and shed a tear. She remembered that her mother used to sing a song to this melody but she couldn't remember the words. She held dear the memory because it was one of the few that were of her parents. Sleep finally overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware of an owl flying in and dropping an envelope right next to her. Meanwhile at #4 privet drive  
  
Harry had woken up a few minutes before and was now trying to comprehend what he just heard. He let out a smile. He, Harry Potter had a twin sister. He couldn't wait till he met her. Then he realized something. Wormtail was told by Voldemort to find his sister and tell Voldemort were she was so he could kill her. He had to find her before Wormtail and he had to tell Sirius. It felt like a cold knife stabbed into his heart. Sirius was dead. Harry gave a deep sigh. He won't let Voldemort kill the last relation he had to the wizarding world. He world write to Ron and Hermione in the morning. Harry went back to sleep hoping that somewhere, anywhere Wormtail got run over by a truck.  
  
Hope you liked it. Oh and please do not review me to tell me that I spelt Istelle wrong. I KNOW I DID. I want to be different so I spelt it with an e so if ya don't like it too bad for you : P 


End file.
